


[All水]睡前聽什麼狗屁童話

by alagev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: All水pwp，自爽用，SESE太辣不是我的問題。每章節標CP，TAG隨意增加。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	[All水]睡前聽什麼狗屁童話

就著對方還騎在他腿上的姿勢，修長的手指頂開塞爾吉奧緊致的後穴，皮克單手錮著對方翹挺的陰莖，阻絕後衛逃脫的可能，貼著自己的硬挺強硬的插了進去，過度擴張的穴口帶來尖銳的刺痛感，他拒絕給予塞維利亞人適應時間，一寸寸試探位置，塞爾吉奧死咬著下唇不肯開口，全神貫注，擺明想硬扛接下來無論是天堂還是地獄發出的邀請函，皮克顯然十分體貼對手的魄力，他順從的曲起指尖，緩慢而惡意的折磨起男子的前列腺，極致的刺激鞭打著神經，直衝腦門，腰部以下掙扎也不是迎合也不是，塞爾吉奧無法克制閉上雙眼發出低啞的呻吟，右手抓著皮克的肩膀控制身體不至於墜落，左手則努力想推拒皮克的惡行。

作為防守球員，讓出陣地，放棄對抗是最恥辱的罪刑，他曾天真的以為非屈居人下的體位能給予更多掌控權，營造出誰才是老大的假象，事實證明坐騎並非明智選擇，那深入到幾乎能從腹部摸到的，屬於巴塞羅納後衛的老二很能說明許問題，對局勢判斷錯誤讓塞爾吉奧陷入全然的被動狀態，他被釘在皮克身上，支撐點只有皮克粗長的，帶著不懷好意紋路的生殖器，稍稍放鬆身體坐下去都會帶來難以承受的後果，就像藍眼後衛最開始給予的宣言般，他們在經過荒謬漫長而激烈的節奏後，塞爾吉奧敏感過度的身體陷入情慾的漩渦中無法自拔，幾次呻吟都被操得直接哽在喉嚨，連叫出來都嫌費勁，他試過，真的，膝蓋與大腿幾次發力想脫逃，都因皮克收緊的掌心而作罷，身體夾在觸電般的浪潮與求而不得的疼痛中煎熬，他早該料到的，十幾年的交手經驗告訴他，任何時候的恍神簡直就是高聲宣判己方的失敗，將勝利拱手送給敵人，他也實在沒有其他東西可守護的了，要害在他人手上可不是件愉快的事。

快感蠻橫的層層堆積，陌生的痠脹感聚集在小腹處，塞爾吉奧人生中首次不知道自己同時在追求的與被逼迫的東西是什麼，皮克的吻熱的不可思議，燙過他的下巴，耳垂，頸窩與乳頭，異常親暱，食指則悠哉的撥弄塞爾吉奧濕的不像話的鈴口，成功阻斷男子語調黏膩缺乏怒火的髒話大全，他沒有吻他，也許是體貼皇馬隊長的舌尖忙著幫忙收集氧氣，皮克抱起對方的腰部，抽離後再次重重頂入，摩擦穴口早已過載的神經。

他確信流淌在身上的水痕來自於塞爾吉奧焦糖色的大眼，而非只能勉強吞下他半根陰莖的嘴巴。

拔高的氣音使人頭皮發麻，皮克忍不住再次粗魯的頂弄在塞爾吉奧後穴中作孽的老二。

塞爾吉奧緊繃的大腿肌與抽蓄的身體告訴他對方剛迎來一小波高潮，手指撐開穴口多少減緩腸道帶來的擠壓感，作為回報，他仁慈的擺動胯下延續對方近乎劇烈的快感，直到他的國家隊隊長再也無法忍受，額頭貼著他的肩膀摩擦，斷斷續續的咳嗽，好掩藏軟弱的哭聲，皮克有足夠的勇氣承認自己近乎病態似的沉溺在折磨塞爾吉奧，在性事，在降伏，在操的這副漂亮到不可思議的身體因他而崩潰的高潮中專注的無法自拔。

誰又不是這樣呢？如果你知道你是唯一一個能讓獸王伏首稱臣的人，即便只有短短的一瞬間。

皮克不需要他示弱，來自塞爾吉奧‧拉莫斯的投降訊號，他也不可能收的到。

這才是遊戲最有趣的地方。

“只要一句話，塞爾吉奧，就一句話，”他看似溫柔的摸著拉莫斯被汗水浸溼的頭髮，蔚藍如海的瞳孔幾乎藏不住施虐的興奮及濃厚的佔有欲，”我也許可以考慮停下來？你知道的，我不是不能商量的人。”

回應他的是塞爾吉奧憤怒啃咬在肩膀上的疼痛，附帶一根抖到不行的中指，他還是拒絕看他，皮克不介意後衛小小的反抗，早洩過一次的身體經的起控制型的節奏，相較於塞爾吉奧始終被他限制在射精之前，皮克仍然具有絕大多數的掌控權。

他輕笑，用手指操著對方敏感過度的前列腺，決定再次將目標轉移到拉莫斯紅腫的乳頭。

**Author's Note:**

> 我想寫all水PWP想好多天了再不寫出來我會爆掉


End file.
